


Silica

by le3chan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki, Ahomine, dan bungkusan kecil putih mencurigakan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silica

**Author's Note:**

> Set setelah Winter Cup dan ulang tahun Kuroko. Abaikan bagaimana oreshi dan bokushi memanggil nama, anggap saja Akashi selalu memanggil dengan menggunakan nama kecil.
> 
>  Inspired by [IG postnya Colleen Hoover](https://www.instagram.com/p/BDnLc7QS2_n/)
> 
> Crosspost at [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12025464/1/Silica)

Aomine Daiki, lima tahun, tahun ini masuk TK, memandang tas ranselnya yang terbuka. Memandang bungkusan kecil berwarna putih yang sudah ada di dalam ranselnya saat ia membuka tas. Seingatnya _kaa-san_ nya pun tak memasukkan bungkusan putih itu tadi pagi saat memasukkan bekalnya ke dalam tas. Lagipula, untuk apa benda sekecil itu? Sebenarnya itu benda apa, sih? Permen? Sepertinya bukan. Racunkah? Matanya terbelalak. Kaget. Sepertinya bungkusan itu memang racun.

Aomine Daiki, lima tahun, tahun ini masuk TK, melemparkan pandangan ke seisi kelasnya. Memandang satu per satu teman-teman sekelasnya. Siapakah yang dengan sengaja memasukkan racun ke dalam tasnya? Satsuki-kah? Tidak mungkin. Atau bocah berambut hitam yang duduk di depan kelas? Atau bocah pirang di sebelahnya? Tapi, kan, hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah. Masa, iya, sudah ada yang berniat meracuninya?

Aomine Daiki, lima tahun, tahun ini masuk TK, memantapkan diri mulai hari ini akan mecari tahu siapakah yang berniat meracuninya.

(Walaupun pada akhirnya tidak ingat)

* * *

Aomine Daiki, salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ , _Power Forward_ , _ace_ tim basket Akademi Touo, memandang boks sepatu basketnya yang terbuka. (Yang ia tak tahu siapa pemberinya. Semua ini ide Akashi, yang dengan santainya mengatakan ingin melakukan _secret santa_. Pada bulan Februari. Bukan saat hari Natal) Memandang bungkusan kecil putih yang ada di dalam boks sepatunya. Ingatannya kembali pada hari pertama masuk TK. Bungkusan itu mirip dengan bungkusan yang ditemukannya di dalam tasnya. Bungkusan racun. Tapi, siapa?

Satsuki? Tidak. Tetsu? Tidak mungkin. Mantan bayangannya itu terlalu baik walau punya hobi menakuti Kagami dengan Nigou. Murasakibara? Bocah titan itu hanya peduli dengan makanan, jadi tidak mungkin. Midorima? Pfft, tidak.

Akashi, Kise, dan Kagami. Sepertinya cuma mereka bertiga yang punya motif kali ini.

Kise, anak ayam berisik, model jejadian. Motifnya sudah pasti karena sering kalah darinya dari jaman SMP, terakhir di Interhigh kemarin.

Kagami, cahaya baru mantan bayangannya. Motifnya tidak mau kalah lagi waktu main _one-on-one_ dan tidak mau kalah waktu lomba makan.

Akashi, kapten _Kisedai_ , kaisar gunting merah. Motifnya? Tetsu. Akhir-akhir ini, Tetsu lebih sering main dengannya daripada dengan Kagami, apalagi dengan Akashi yang berada di Kyoto. Lalu apa lagi, ya? Terlalu banyak hal yang Akashi tidak suka darinya.

Tegakah Akashi meracuninya? Akashi, kan, sudah kembali jadi Akashi yang lama setelah kalah dari Tetsu.

"Aomine- _kun_?"

"Kau kenapa, Aomine? Tampangmu seperti orang yang sedang sembelit."

"Diam kau, Midorima! Aku sedang berpikir."

"Mine- _chin_ berpikir?"

"Hahahahaha, memangnya otaknya Aomine _cchi_ bisa digunakan untuk berpikir- _ssu_?"

"Anak ayam diam saja!"

"Dai- _chan_ tidak sedang memikirkan majalah _ero_ yang kemarin _oba-san_ buang, kan?"

Matanya terbelalak. Horor.

"Tidaaaaakkkkkk! Mai- _chan_ berhargaku! Mengapa kau tega pada anakmu satu-satunya ini _kaa-san_! Satsuki! Katakan padaku, ke mana _kaa-san_ membuang Mai- _chan_ kesayanganku!"

"Errr, _etto_ , diberikan kepada Yamaguchi _baa-chan_ untuk membakar ubi manis."

 _Horor_ , benar-benar _horor_.

"Tiiiddddaaaakkkkk!"

"Oi, _aho_! Jika bukan majalah nista itu yang kau pikirkan, lalu apa?"

"Berani memanggilku _aho_ sekali lagi, kulemparkan Nigou padamu, _baka_!"

"Aomine- _kun_ mau ku _ignite_ _pass_?"

"Sudah, sudah. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Daiki?"

"Sepatu basket."

"Sepatu basket?"

"Iya, sepatu basket. Maksudku siapa yang memberiku sepatu basket ini."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan sepatu basketnya Aomine- _kun_? Akashi- _kun_ dan aku tidak membeli sepatu dengan ukuran yang salah, kan?"

"K-kau yang membelikanku sepatu ini, Tetsu?"

"Akashi- _kun_ dan aku. Memangnya ada apa?"

"…"

"Aomine- _kun_?"

"J-jadi, yang menaruh racun di boks sepatuku itu kau, Tetsu? Kalau Akashi, sih, aku masih bisa percaya, tapi, _kau_? Apa salahku padamu, Tetsu? Apa salahku? Kalau masalah basket waktu SMP, kan, aku sudah minta maaf. Kau belum bisa memaafkanku? Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu memaafkanku, Tetsu? Apa lagi yang… ."

"RACUN?!"

"Iya, racun."

"Maksudmu, aku dan Akashi- _kun_ sengaja menaruh racun di boks sepatumu dan meracunimu, begitu?"

"Err…"

"Daiki, jawab."

"I-iya… ."

"Lalu, di mana 'racun'nya, Daiki?"

Aomine Daiki, salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ , _Power Forward_ , _ace_ tim basket Akademi Touo, mengangkat bungkusan kecil putih yang berada di dalam boks sepatu basketnya. Bungkusan kecil putih yang mirip dengan yang dulu pernah ditemukannya di dalam tas ranselnya sewaktu TK.

"Hahahaha… . Aomine _cchi_ _aho_ _ssu_. Hahahaha… ."

"Mine- _chin_ benar-benar bodoh."

"Aku tak bisa mengerti, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup dengan otakmu itu, Aomine."

"Dai- _chan_ bodoh."

"Hahahaha… . _Aho_ mine! Hahahaha… ."

"Kupikir Aomine- _kun_ setidaknya tidak lebih bodoh daripada Kagami- _kun_. Tapi, ternyata kalian berdua sama bodohnya."

"Oii!"

"Siapa yang memberitahumu kalau itu racun, Daiki?"

"Jadi, bungkusan ini bukan racun?"

"Bungkusan itu bukan racun, Daiki. Itu _silica gel_. Kau tahu, kan, apa itu _silica gel_."

" _Silica gel_? Apa itu?"

"Bungkusan kecil yang ada di dalam tas, boks sepatu, atau di dalam dompet. Fungsinya untuk mencegah kelembaban yang berlebihan, agar barang-barang tersebut tidak cepat rusak. Mengerti, Daiki?"

"Y-ya, Akashi."

"…"

"Sayang sekali."

"Kenapa, Kagamin?"

"Jika saja, memang benar ada yang berniat meracuni Aomine, aku akan sangat berterima kasih. Setidaknya jika Aomine mati, dunia ini akan sedikit lebih damai tanpa manusia _ero_ dan _aho_ macam dia."

"Oii! _Baka_ gami! Diam kau!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy end :)


End file.
